


Wary At First

by actuallyblue



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Ableism, Ares & Hephaestus Friendship, F/M, Hephaestus is Valid, Light Angst, ableism is very very brief, dionysus is here too, first fic ever on here, hera is a bitch but it’s fine she’s all cool now, uwu yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyblue/pseuds/actuallyblue
Summary: When Hephaestus first arrived at Olympus, he was wary of Ares.I don’t know how to summary stuff
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite/Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Wary At First

**Author's Note:**

> haha , first fic on ao3, wild

Ares was loud, and obnoxious. He told stories far too often, and never spared a single grizzly detail.

Hephaestus wasn’t sure how he felt about him. He’d heard good things from his only friend here, Dionysus, but the man was ... loud. And he looked at him with something far too close to sympathy for Hephaestus’ liking.

His opinion of him got slightly better one cold morning, when Ares came into his forge with a scarf and a weapon to fix, and insisted on staying to make sure his ‘little brother’ was staying warm.

And it only got better, Hephaestus was half sure Ares was wrecking his chariot on purpose to spend time with him. And, a surprise to himself, he didn’t mind. Ares’ stories had toned down once Hephaestus had voiced his discomfort with them, and he quieted down when he realised Hephaestus had frequent headaches.

And when they both found they liked the same woman— the goddess Aphrodite— they laughed, and wished eachother luck on getting her. The luck must have been good, because she chose them both.

And, when Hera went too far in her discussions with Hephaestus, Ares was always there to step in. And he talked to the other gods, explaining to them why Hephaestus was like he is, because they all saw him as rude. 

Ares was loud, but never around Hephaestus. And his stories were a lot calmer, details omitted often.

Hephaestus wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
